A tutu Christmas carol
by wolfgoddess1990
Summary: Drosselmeyer learns the true meaning of giving on Christmas day in this Au
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's day, everyone in gold crown town were finishing up their holiday shopping for tomorrow was Christmas people were singing Christmas carols waving to each other on the streets with a 'Merry Christmas' and 'Happy holidays' as snow gently fell down on everything, and lots of stores were still open for those last minute shoppers, one such shop was a huge book store that was owned by Drosselmeyer one of the top story writers in the world.

He just tried to finish one of his many unfinished stories, a great story writer, he might be but finishing his stories was one of the things he had trouble with, he used to have a really good partner, but he died so he hired a new guy to help him, Fakir was his name he was good but he could never replace his old friend. "Fakir I got another unfinished story for you to finish." "Of course Drosselmeyer... if it's not so much to ask, sir once I'm finished can I leave early?"

"It being the holidays and all I want to spend it all with my wife Ahiru and my twin daughters Anita and Nadia." "Do as you wish once you're done with your work, but as always I expect you to be here the day after tomorrow bright and early." "Thank you, sir." Fakir worked extra hard to finish up and get home, but honestly, he would like to be paid more money, Kenneth got 50% because he was Drosselmeyer's old partner but Fakir only got 25%... Yes, he kept track of how much money he got.

He didn't even get any credit for helping like Kenneth or Mr. Wright as he was credited, his son Phoenix wasn't much of a story writer and wanted to become a lawyer instead, of course he left gold crown town with permission from his father and studied to become a lawyer. Fakir quickly read the story wrote the ending then finished the rest of his work, then went to leave the store, "Finished already?" "Yes I am, sir, just finished up my work your story is good to go."

Drosselmeyer quickly read the ending, "Not bad, it's not perfect but it will do." Fakir held back an eye roll, the ending was as good as the rest of the story he was about to leave when the door opened to reveal two very stylish looking people, "Hello Drosselmeyer." "Greetings Fakir." "Femio, Lilie how are you?" "We are good, happy holidays by the way." "Happy holidays." "What do you two want?" "Now, now Drosselmeyer this is the holidays we are here hoping to get some money for charity."

"Yes we are raising money for an orphanage in hopes of giving those kids a better home, so what name should we put for the money?" "Nothing." "You don't want to be mentioned?" "No I'm not going to give any money." "But sir this is for an orphanage..." "Be grateful I'm not kicking you out right now for trying to tell me what to do with my money, it's my money I choose what to do with it." "Wow Mr. Scrooge I never thought you would say this on Christmas eve."

"My last name isn't... oh I get it, that was oh so funny." "Well it's true, you sound just like him when you said that." "I have to agree with my wife Ebenezer Scrooge, why do you hate this time of year anyways?" "That's not my name and that's none of your business." Lilie huffed and Femio sighed, "Well then we shall leave you and your money alone, I hope you get what you deserve this Christmas." They both turned to nod at Fakir before leaving, Fakir simply shook his head before leaving as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at one of the most popular outfit stores Ahiru was finishing sewing an outfit, while also helping Pike a new helper in the store and Madame Stitch came to check in on them, "Ah Ahiru I see you're helping Pike... again, you know Pike you should be helping her not the other way around." "Y...yes miss stitch, but I'm still... learning." "No excuse I hired you for a reason your résumé had some pretty impressive stuff, if you don't start showing those skills I'll fire you for a false résumé and skills."

"Yes Madame Stitch, I'll do my best to be better." Pike left to do her best to help others, "So Ahiru these outfits are perfect as always." Madame Stitch said looking over all the outfits Ahiru made. "Thank you miss Stitch you know I do my best." "Oh what are these?" She said pointing to the small mannequins with beginner ballerina outfits. "Oh these are my own projects I hope you don't mind, but I been working on them when I had some free time here."

Madame Stitch looked at the outfits, "Well I don't mind that much but who are they for? They are much too small for you to wear." "Of course they are, they are for my twin daughters Anita and Nadia." "Oh but isn't Nadia sick?" "It's true, she's the younger twin but she also has... but me and Fakir are working really hard and we will earn enough money in time." She finished the final outfit then looked at the covered mannequin that Madame Stitch was looking at, "What is this?"

Ahiru was about to protest when Stitch pulled the cover off and looked stunned at the ballerina outfit before her, "Ahiru this... this is beautiful, how much..." "Just this one I just finished it today, it took me a while to finish it." "No how much money do you want for it? I would love to have this outfit in my store." "I'm sorry to disappoint you Madame Stitch but I won't sell it or make any more of it." "But why? I'll pay good money if that's what your worried about."

"It's not that..." "If your worried about the fabric I can supply that." "It's not that..." "Any other materials I can also get." "Madame Stitch, it's not that I'm afraid of being payed good money or not having the right fabric and materials." "Then what is it?" "This outfit took me years to design, I went through many different ideas before taking parts of each design I drew and put them together, I finally designed the ballerina outfit I always wanted to make."

"It took me months to find the right fabric, color, accents, and all the other things I needed to finally start sewing it, and then it took me weeks to finally finish it so that's why I won't make any more of it... it just would make all my hard work to make an unique ballerina outfit all for nothing..." Madame Stitch looked over the outfit carefully, then sighed, "I understand Ahiru this outfit is special and it should stay as the one of a kind ballerina outfit that you made."

"Thank you Madame Stitch, for understanding." Ahiru looked at the time, "Oh I better pack these up." She gently took them off the mannequins, then folded them up and put them in her bag, "There well Madame Stitch I'm all done with my work can I go now?" "Of course Ahiru have a merry Christmas." "You too, see you next week." Ahiru quickly left carrying her bag and running home, she opened the door, smiling at Mytho and Rue who were watching the kids for them.

"Mytho, Rue thank you for watching our kids today, I still am a bit upset that Giselle made other plans at the last minute, but she just had to get out of town to see her new boyfriend." Rue laughed, "Again? How many has she gone through at this point, five, ten?" "This will be boyfriend number tweleve, so you were close." "And let me guess she said it's true love, and they are meant to be?" "Yeah pretty much, but she found out he lives out of town so she just had to meet him."


	3. Chapter 3

They both laughed and Mytho simply sighed, "When will she ever learn you can't force love, true love is only found when it wants to be found." Fakir entered, smiling, "Ahiru I'm home." "Fakir!" She jumped into his arms, he caught her easily and they hugged then kissed, "I see you missed me." "Of course I did." He put her down, blushing a bit when he noticed Mytho and Rue were watching them, "So where are the kids?" "They are playing upstairs this is actually good practice for when we will have our kid."

Rue rubbed her slightly round belly, Mytho and Rue both had names for both genders, Mytho came up with Astor for a boy Rue came up with Corvina for a girl, "Well since you're both here we shall go home." They both left with Rue grinning and Mytho smiling, Ahiru and Fakir went upstairs to see their kids playing with hand made dolls. "Hey where's our hug?" Nadia and Anita look up at their parents, "Mom, dad!" They both ran to them and hugged them.

"Where you two good?" "Yes mother we were good." "Good because I have a gift for both of you." The two were excited when she brought out her bag and pulled out two outfits, "Mother what are those?" "These are beginner ballerina outfits." "Really mom? Your the best!" They were handed the outfits and they quickly tried them on, "Looks like they fit perfectly, my measurements are perfect as always." Both span around in their favorite colors, Anita pink and Nadia blue.

"Ahiru those outfits look perfect did you put much hard work and time into them?" "Well not that much hard work and time..." "Ahiru we talked about this." "Relax Fakir you know I do anything for them to make them happy." Ahiru made almost anything fabric or material made, like the dolls, and clothes, well Fakir did other things like making story books and cooked. "Well as much as you two look really good in them, I don't want you two to wear them all the time I don't want you to wear them out."

They both got dressed in different outfits as Fakir and Ahiru went downstairs, Ahiru started sweeping as Fakir looked through the cupboards "Looks like we are having a simple dinner again for Chirstmas tomorrow." Ahiru sighed just once she would like Nadia to experience what Christmas dinner was like, but she took what they got, "That's alright Fakir you always make our Christmas dinner special in some way or another." She continued sweeping as Fakir made a simple stew.

The twins came down in different outfits sat down at the table, and waited for dinner to be served, Fakir served the stew when it was done and everyone ate, Ahiru looked at the jars on the high counter they were all filled with money but it still wasn't enough they still had more jars to go. Meanwhile, back with Drosselmeyer he was walking though the streets, ignoring people and everything else around him, he finally made it home to his mansion, went in, and sat down in his chair.

"I really hate this time of year, all this pointless decorating, gift buying, present wrapping, there is no point to it all." The room suddenly got dark and cold as an eerie voice spoke, _"Oh that's where you're wrong my old friend." _"Who's there? Come on out or else!" _"Come, come Drosselmeyer is that any way to treat an old friend?"_ And right before Drosselmeyers eyes, Kenneth appeared only less visible, "Kenneth? But you're dead." _"So I am, but I have returned to give you this message."_

Kenneth came close to Drosselmeyer who went back in his chair, _"Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts, they will show you the error of your ways." _"What are you talking about?" _"You will see... farwell my old friend." _He started to vanish and Drosselmeyer held out a hand, "Wait Kenneth don't leave and tell me what you're talking about." But Kenneth didn't return, Drosselmeyer thought that he fell asleep in his chair and dreamed the whole thing so he went to bed early.

When he went in his bed he tried to sleep, but found he was unable to sleep, he tossed and turned finally giving up, he sat up and saw a floating book, he rubbed his eyes, but the book stayed, it finally opened pages turning quickly and then suddenly pages flew out surrounding Drosselmeyer taking him to a black and white world, an another transparent person appeared he fixed his glasses looking at Drosselmeyer, _"Hello Drosselmeyer I am the ghost of Chirstmas past, but you can call me Athor."_


	4. Chapter 4

Drosselmeyer blinked at Athor, "And this is for real?" _"Of course it's for real, but I have no time to try to convince you we have other things to do."_ He held up his book, pages came out, flew around them, and they saw a different place, _"This... this is my old village where I grew up." "Yes it is, now take a look over there." _Drosselmeyer looked over and his jaw dropped, _"Rosa...Rosabella!"_ It was indeed her and a much younger Drosselmeyer walking and talking together.

_"It's been years since I've seen her... but I will never forget the way she looked." "Yes this is part of your reason on why you hate Christmas."_ They watched as they went into an orphanage and laughed together, "Do you really promise to never be adopted without me?" She nodded, "As long as you promise the same thing." "Of course we are ment to be together." _"It was around this time that me and Rosabella loved each other, but then something happened on Christmas day..."_

More pages flew around as they went to another day, Drosselmeyer and Rosabella were standing together as parents were looking at other children, "You remember the plan?" "Oh yeah the newbie doesn't know we aren't siblings so fooling her was easy." "I still didn't like lieing to her." "Cheer up it's worth it in the end, parents usually adopt siblings when they are together so they don't have sepration issues." "Oh look dear at these two children."

A very fancy looking woman and man came up to them, "Well look at you two, why are you two standing together?" "We are siblings, we are hoping to be adopted together." "You don't look like siblings..." "We get that a lot trust us." "Well you two will do perfectly, don't you think so dear?" "Yes of course, darling." Athor moved them forward to when they were packing, then to living in the house, then finally he moved them to that faithful day...

Rosabella and Drosselmeyer were sitting together watching their adopted parents were arguing with a lawyer looking at the time, "Why can't they do this on a different day? It's Christmas day." "I know I don't like this either." After a while Rosabella was crying as she left with the mother, "Please let me go with her." "Sorry but we agreed on keeping one kid each and I got you so you can't go with them." Drosselmeyer cried as he watched Rosabella leave.

_"You were so upset about this moment you never let it go." "So what, that doesn't have to do with anything." _Athor fixed his glasses looking down at Drosselmeyer, he cowered under Athor's gaze as his glasses glazed over, _"This moment has everything to do with what's going on now!"_ The pages flew around as Athor floated up, _"You loved her and did everything in your power to stay with her, in the end you were separated and this moment has forever made Christmas your most hated day."_

Color slowly started coming back, as Athor started to disappear, _"Two more ghosts remain to show you the error of your ways..."_ Then he vanished, Drosselmeyer was back in his bed wondering if everything was real, but then he saw the same book that Athor had in his hand beside him on the bedside table, he picked it up, looked at it, it was very old, he saw the author was Athor Ink, and he read the info that this book was the last made before Athor's death, so it was possible that it really happened.

He put the book down, layed back down and tired to sleep again, but he was again unable to so he went outside to try to walk off his restlessness, he went into his garden and looked at all the flower beds, Rosabella loved roses so Drosselmeyer made a garden filled with all the colored roses from red to white. Suddenly all the roses started growing Drosselmeyer knew what was going on, another ghost was going to appear he tried to leave, but found the door was locked there was no escape.

A giant rose grew then bloomed, a person came from the center she jumped out and bowed, _"Greetings I am the ghost of Christmas present, but you can call me Freya." _He just looked at her, "So first there's books now there's flowers?" _"Books are all about the past, you can read them and look back on the past, while plants are all about the present they live in the moment."_ "I guess that makes sense..." _"Come we have things to see." _She hopped on the rose and he just crossed his arms.

"There is no way I'm going to get on that rose!" She pulled him on then it flew off into the sky, he looked down as the ground got smaller then they zoomed towards town, _"Where are we going?" "Where are going there."_ They landed in front of a house, _"Well I would say this place is nice, but it looks a little worn down." "This is where Fakir and his family lives, let's go inside."_ They walked inside, _"So why did you bring me here?" "Because of those two." _She pointed to the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

Drosselmeyer looked at the twins, _"What about those two girls? They look fine to me." _Freya sighed, _"That is Anita and Nadia, they are twins, and trust me they might look fine but one of them is not, you see Anita means grace, and Nadia means hope." "What are you talking about?" "Look at those up there." _He looked up on the cupard, _"They are a bunch of jars filled with money." "Yes you see they are barley srcaping together enough money to feed themselves and save up for something important."_

_ "What are you talking about? I give Fakir at least 25% of the money I earn, and I heard Ahiru got herself a job in that famous colthing store, surrely they should make more then enough money to survive and save up." "Well not really you see the important thing they are saving up for is for Nadia, you don't know this but she is very sick and if they don't get enough money for the operation she might pass on." "You mean Nadia will die?" "You sound as if you care."_

Drosselmeyer was quiet and Freya looked at him, _"Why should you care if she dies or not? Wasn't you who refused Fakir the money he needs again and again without even listening to his reason?" "Well I... I had no idea..." "Of course not because you never even bothered to listen."_ Ahiru walked over to the counter, placed a jar with 50$ written on it, and counted them, "I think we are going to make it, just a few more and we will finally have enough money."

Fakir hugged her, "I'm glad the doctor did say she might have another year after this one to live." "We will make it Fakir, both of them will grow up together and live their dreams together." She cried as he hugged her tighter, "Well will make it... we will make it..." "Don't cry Ahiru, I know we will make it."_ "Come we have seen enough." "Wait why is she crying? She said..." "The doctor said she might live another year after this one, might isn't will Drosselmeyer."_

_"So she might die this year?" "You again sound like you care, but just a few hours ago you didn't have any idea and you didn't care, why the sudden change?" "Well I myself was sick before I was adopted and cured." _They walked on the rose and it flew off, _"Ah so that's why, you understand the pain Nadia is going through." "Where are we going now?" _The rose flew out of town and landed in a different city, _"We are going to see a familiar face."_

They walked into a theater, then came upon a room and entered it, Drosselmeyer saw someone he thought he never see again, Rosabella. _"If you brought me here to show me how great of a life she's living with a husband and kids then you can just bring me back home right now because I don't want to see that." "Relax Drosselmeyer she has no husband, no fiancée, no boyfriend, and no kids, we simply came here to see what her life is like now."_

Freya looked around, _"From everything we can see she became an actress." "But why isn't she married? Or engaged? Or doesn't have even a boyfriend?" "Because Drosselmeyer, Rosabella still loves you even years later." "How do you know she still loves me?" "Let's just say I have my ways of finding out." _She pushed him into another room where tons of paper clippings of himself were pined on the walls. _"See? She has found a way of getting back to you."_

_ "Through her acting tour she traveled from her old home to this location and the next stop is your town, she is coming tomorrow to surprise you on Chirstmas day." "She did all of this, just for me?" "Of course Drosselmeyer, she loves you." _They walked back onto the rose and it flew back to his house, Freya looked at him, _"I wonder if she will be happy if she saw the man you became now... one more ghost remains to show you the error of your ways."_

The roses wilted and vanished as Freya disappeared, Drosselmeyer went inside and thought of everything, "Nadia... she might die this year..." Darkness filled the room, a dark shadow came out, the shadow revealed itself as a large raven, Drosselmeyer saw this and fell back scared. "What... who are you?" The raven looked at him with deep red eyes, huge wings spread out covering the whole room, _"I am the ghost of Christmas future..." _He was a bit shocked when he heard the feminine voice.

The raven stepped out to reveal a woman with black hair pulled up, she was wearing a raven mask with red eyes on her face, and she was also wearing a black dress edged with black feathers, black stockings and black tutu shoes. _"But you can call me Kraehe, I represent the shadows of the future." _Drosselmeyer got up and looked at her, "You scared me..." _"The unknown future is usually scary, but that's not important what is important is what you said..."_

With a cruel smile her mask's eyes glowed, _"Nadia might die this year... but why should you care?" _She let out a harsh giggle, _"After all we can't tell you what to do with your money, it's your money you choose what to do with it." _Drosselmeyer flinched back at hearing his own words, "Well she's sick and..." _"And you shouldn't really care about that since you only learned about it a few moments ago." _Kraehe and Freya were right, he didn't even bother listening to Fakir and his reasons for needing more money.


	6. Chapter 6

Drosselmeyer simply fell to his knees and muttered, "I was so blind..." Kraehe came forward, _"What did you say?"_ He looked up at her emotionless raven mask, "I said I was so blind..." Her mask's eyes glowed again as the room became darker, _"What where you blind about?" _"Everything..." She spread her arms out revealing her huge wings again, _"There is more for you to learn, let me show you, the future if we didn't come."_ She covered him with her wings then uncovered them to show they were back at town.

_"We are back at town..." _He looked around to see if anything was different, _"I don't understand what's different?" "Tell me Drosselmeyer why do you care so much about money?" _He was a bit confused when she answered his question with her own question, but he choose to answer hers, _"I guess I just let greed overtake my life." "Yes greed, it can turn even the most purest hearts into dark voids..." _She pointed to his mansion, _"It's my house." "It was your house."_

Drosselmeyer was confused until he was brought in to see everything was different, it was more bright and lively, _"What's going on here?" _Kraehe pointed to the two people standing in the middle talking to others. _"Fakir and Ahiru? What happened?" "Well in this future you died this Christmas and Fakir got everything you owned, that included all your money."_ She jumped over to them, _"Look how much happier they are now that they got everything they ever wanted and needed..." _

_ "But is this what you want for them? After all they could become greedy, selfish people, just like you..." "No that won't happen they are good hearted people!" "But are they really?" _Their children came to them and she spread her wings over them casting them in shadows. _"What are you doing?" "I told you even the most purest hearts can turn into darkness..."_ The shadows started to creep near their hearts which were glowing with a bright light, but then they started to get effected by the shadows.

_"No stop your turning their pure hearts into shadows!" "I'm not doing anything, they are the ones who are allowing the shadows to effect them." "This isn't right, they are good people." _She stopped covering them but the shadows were still effecting them, _"This will happen sometime in the future, and you won't be able to stop it!"_ Drosselmeyer watched as the shadows swallowed them up, _"NO!"_ He started to cry, as he sat it the darkness, Kraehe came up to him.

_ "I will offer you a deal, one that will take all this pain away." "What is it?" "I can take away your memories, you will wake up in your bed the same as before and it be like none of this ever happened." "But what about..." "You never cared before about any of this and you won't remember a thing, so what will be different?!"_ "Everything!" Drosselmeyer stood up and looked at Kraehe, "My memories might be gone but my heart will now the truth." _"You never listened to your heart before!" _

"I'm listening to it right now! And you now what it says?!" His light started to fight back against the darkness as Kraehe walked away from him. "It says, I do care about them, and what will happen to them and their kids! I won't take your deal and take the easy way out, because I have a chance to change the future!" Kraehe screamed as she vanished with the last of the shadows leaving Drosselmeyer alone, but he wasn't alone for long because another light appeared and a figure floated down from it.

At first it looked like a swan but as it landed it turned into a beautiful ballerina, she had icey blue eyes which were filled with warmth, and short strawberry blond hair with white feathers circling her hair at the bottom, and her dress was white with a pink tutu under the dress, at the back of her dress was small yellow wings, and also three blue strings flowing behind her, she wore pink pointe shoes, gold bead bracelets, a golden crown, and a gold necklace with a red ruby at the center.

She curtsied at him smiling, _"Greetings Drosselmeyer."_ "Who are you? I thought I was only going to be visited by three ghosts." _"You are I am the ghost of Christmas future." _"Wait just a moment, I thought Kraehe was the ghost of Christmas future." _"Actually we both are, Kraehe is the dark side of the future, while I Tutu am the light side of the future, when you fought against the darkness you embrassed the light and that's why I'm here now, and I'm so proud of you, your accepting the change your going through." _

She hugged him. _"Your becoming a better person, and it's your choice to change, because you brought me here."_ "So I can change the future, give Fakir the money he needs, and save Nadia!" Her light filled his vision, _"Then go, there is nothing more we can show you..." _Drosselmeyer woke up and saw it was morning, "It's morning, and it's Christmas, oh my gosh I have so much to do!" Once he got dressed he ran outside and towards the first store that was still open, Meanwhile Ahiru looked sadly at the food they had.

"It's going to be another stew for Christmas isn't it?" A knock came at the door, Fakir opened it and was shocked to see who it was, "Drosselmeyer?" "Fakir, I want to invite you and your family over for dinner, I won't take no for an answer." Fakir was stunned but nodded anyways, at the mansion they all sat down at the table, "We are just waiting for one more guest." A knock came before Rosabella walked in, "Oh Drosselmeyer, I was going to surprise you but it seems you surprised me."

"Rosabella, I'm glad to see you, come sit and meet my new partner Fakir, who's getting an extra bonus this year, to help with Nadia's sickness." Ahiru cried as Fakir looked shocked, "How did..." "Let's just say I finally listened now who wants turkey?" The twins put up their hands, and Drosselmeyer served them a full meal, "Now I want you two to say thank you uncle." "Thank you uncle." He smiled as five ghosts watched from outside,_ "And they all had a Merry Christmas."_


End file.
